


Bed

by Eyesthatseenothing



Series: Let's see where it goes [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bedroom furniture, Other, Something weird that popped into my head, i honestly have no idea what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: Ian and Mickey purchase a new bed but are only implied characters. A weird follow up from Snap Judgements and Drunken Mishaps. I apologize profusely.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foreverlove50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverlove50/gifts).



> Foreverlove50 asked for a follow up with the 'new bed', although I'm sure this wasn't the story expected. This is what happens when I've only had a few hours sleep. I hope you all enjoy the strange workings of my brain.

 

 

Bed didn’t remember when he was born but he sometimes had flash backs to when he first came home.

One minute he was laying quietly in a big dark room surrounded by other beds waiting patiently for someone to choose him and take him home and the next he was being lifted and tied to something cold and hard.

He was really confused. The other beds didn’t mention anything about this. They all spoke in quiet rumours, of stories they’d been told by the few that came back no longer having a home. 

Some spoke of weird shapes, some spoke of feeling squashed, some spoke of feeling smothered and some spoke of loud noises, whatever that meant? but none had ever spoken about this.

Bed wasn’t sure exactly how long he was tied to the something cold and hard but he knew it wasn’t too long. He now felt like he was floating, like nothing was holding him up. He was used to laying on his friends, not this weird feeling of nothingness. 

Then he felt different again. He was in a new position. He felt something soft under his side, then nothing until his top. He heard a noise? one of the rumours he had he’d been told about, then he felt naked. His protective layer, as the other beds called it was being stripped away before he floated yet again.

When he stopped floating he was met by a whole new surface. This one was firm but felt warm and strangely he recognized it. He’d met others like this in the dark room where he waited for a home.

He felt a connection being made from underneath him to himself before his coils froze in fear. ‘My name is Frame but the creatures call me Cherry.’ The others he had met in the dark room never spoke to him but he was told that sometimes they spoke to the older beds.

This was one of those strange noises he’d been told about but how was she making it. ‘Only you and I can share our thoughts but we sometimes hear what the creatures say and feel.’ It was happening again. ‘Just think it, push it out to me and I’ll hear.’ 

He tried and he tried but he couldn’t make her hear till he was distracted once again. ‘Ooooh’, a new layer was being placed on top of him. It was soft and comforting unlike anything layering him before. 

‘Feels good yes.’ Did she hear me? ‘I did.’

‘My name is Bed, what’s happening to me?’

‘The creatures are protecting you.’

‘From what, please tell me?’

‘I do not know much except what the last bed said to me. Something about wetness and being cleaned regularly.’

‘Last bed?’

‘It was his time, he’d been here before me but I think he upset them, it seemed that way to me.’

He then felt a heavy thump deep down to his springs. ‘Don’t panic, just be. When the creatures make movements just go with them and you will see and maybe if you’re lucky you will feel.’

He focused on the creatures, their movements weird and new. One moment here, then they moved and he felt them over there. He felt them move in place just rocking to and fro, and heard noises from above when their movements started to grow.

He couldn’t understand them but somehow, he began to feel them. The other beds had never spoken about this but from Cherry he sensed it was ok.

As the creature’s movements grew more their noises did too. He let himself move with them and truly felt for the first time.

Cherry whispered to him as a new feeling hit him. Desire, need, aflame, devour and on and on it went. 

This was incredible, did the other beds know? Then the movements began to get harder, and the noises and feelings felt like they were drowning him. 

This didn’t last too long when he felt the wetness begin. It came from all around the creatures till he really heard them scream. 

Then he felt overpowered by the most profound feelings of all. Like they all combined and he felt like he was falling and was left wanting it more.

When he felt himself calming, the creatures weight above him spread across him some more. One side heavier and he felt himself sink into it more as the creature’s movements slowed.

******

This happened a lot, the creature’s heavy movements and feelings that overwhelmed him and in between all this they lay on him silently, hardly moving at all and he could tell they both lay alongside each other on only one side. 

Sometimes he felt other creatures upon him. The other 2 felt exactly the same but weighed a lot less the than the smaller creature that spent the most time on him with the bigger one. 

He would feel the smaller ones roll all over him with the bigger creatures making loud noises but different from the big ones who made him feel so good. 

All of them together radiated the most intense feeling of them all. Sort of like the bond he felt with Cherry. He asked her once if she knew what this feeling was and she simply replied ‘home’.

 

 


End file.
